1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution control system, a distribution control method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent widespread use of the Internet, cloud computing has been used in various fields. The cloud computing is a service usage pattern in which users use services (cloud services) provided by a server on the Internet using a communication terminal connected to the Internet and pay therefor.
Web content carried on the Internet tends to be enriched for the purpose of responding to various demands. As a result, when using the enriched content using a communication terminal for using services through the Internet, there is a problem in that a load on the communication terminal is unfavorably high.
As a technology for reducing loads on communication terminals, there is a technology called thin client (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-221229). Through this thin client technology, various applications can be performed on communication terminals in a web-based manner using an Internet environment.
However, even when using the thin client technology, when the enrichment of content progresses or a communication channel such as the Internet becomes congested, too much time is taken for the data of the above content or the like transmitted from a server to a communication terminal to reach the communication terminal, thereby causing a problem in that it is impossible to smoothly reproduce the data on the communication terminal.